


#74: "Alone"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [49]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "What's it gonna take to get you on my team?"





	

“What’s it gonna take to get you on my team?”

Gojyo wiped his arm roughly across his face, unconsciously flexing his stinging hand as he stared the guy down. Gojyo was sure he could take him, if he had to; but the truth was, he hated this tough guy bullshit. He wasn’t in it to throw his fists around. He was planning to blow into town, pick a few pockets, play a few hands of cards, and get the fuck out before anyone thought too much about where he came from or the colour of his hair.

It had always worked for him before; he hadn’t expected to get into trouble this early.

“I don’t do teams,” he said, at last, dragging his jacket back up onto his bare shoulder, and fishing in his pocket for a smoke. He flicked his lighter two, three, four times, and cursed viciously when it refused to produce a flame. 

The guy laughed, fishing into his own pocket and pulled out a pack of matches. He lit one just with a flick of his thumbnail, and stepped forward, holding it out. Gojyo was still debating whether to move forwards to meet him or to run like hell when one of the thugs he thought he’d knocked unconscious, reached out and grabbed his boot. Gojyo jumped, almost losing his balance, and in a single, smooth movement the guy swung his foot back and nailed the thug in the head with a vicious kick.

Then, he lit Gojyo’s cigarette without missing a beat.

“Name’s Banri,” he said, clapping Gojyo on the shoulder. “Say - you wanna drink?"


End file.
